just323s_survivorbig_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Belize - Blood vs. Water
| previousseason = Survivor: Gabon | nextseason = Survivor: Peru - Old School vs. New School |season = 11|returnees = Mike Palladio (16) Rebecca Millerman (16) Russell Edmonton (17)}}Survivor: Belize - Blood vs. Water is the eleventh season of UnderAPineapple's Mini Survivor Series Twists *'Blood vs. Water - '''This season we will have ten returning players from previous seasons battle against their loved ones. *'Tribe Expansion - 'A third tribe will be introduced at the Final 18, dividing the remaining contestants into 3 tribes containing six members each. *'Joint Tribal Council - 'Similar to ''Survivor: Malaysia - All-Stars, at some point in the pre-merge portion of the game, two tribes will attend tribal council together and vote out one person. *'Exile Island - '''During the second tribe swap, the contestants would be divided into two tribes of seven, despite having fifteen contestants in the game. The person without a buff, will be sent to Exile Island where they will be given nothing but flint, a machete, and a clue to the location of a Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Boomerang Twist - 'During the merge portion of the game, there will be an advantage located at the merged tribe's beach, where you will be able to make someone vote for themselves at Tribal Council. The person who finds this vote will be able to play this advantage once, and it is useful until 4 people are left in the game. *'Final 3; Jury of 10 - 'Self-explanatory. Castaways Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;" |Ryan | | |— | | |— |— | | | | | |— | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" rowspan="3" colspan="3" |Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Alexis H | | | | |— |— |— | | | | | |— | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Spencer | | |— | | | | | | | | | |— | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Russell |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | |— | | | | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Mike |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="1" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Farrah | | |— | | | | | | | | | |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="2" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Mark |— |— | | |— |— |— | | | | | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="3" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Howard | | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | ''Evacuated | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="4" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Brianna | | |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="5" | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |David |— |— |— |— |— | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | Exiled | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="6" | |— | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Rebecca |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="7" | | |— |— |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Chelsea |— |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="8" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Melissa | | | | |— |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="9" | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Samantha |— |— |— |— |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="13" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Sarah |— |— |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="14" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Debbie |— |— |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="15" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Dave | | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="16" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Tommy |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="17" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Rodney | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="18" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Alexis C | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="19" | |} Author's Notes 1 On June 6, 2018, Mark Weber died in an automobile accident. He was 42 years old.